Warrior Cat Names Contest
by Burrfrost
Summary: Do you want an OC in my upcoming story, The New Rising (A warrior cats fanfic)? Then take this contest! OC's can only be submitted in English, and it lasts for February 6th-March 3rd. So hurry and submit your OC's!
1. Rules and a poem!

**I am hosting a contest for warrior cat names. You may submit up to three OC's, but you must include their age (optional) gender (necessary) and description (necessary). Also, if you like, you may also post a short story about them. ****_Short _****story. Not too short, but the maximum is seven paragraphs, not including characters speaking. This is optional and not required. This contest will be held from February 6th 2014-March 3rd 2014, and I will announce the winners (first place to third place) on March 5th 2014 (in a new chapter.) So check this out on March 5th 2014!**

**Prizes:**

**1st Place Winner: Will get all three of their OC's as main characters in my upcoming story; The New Rising (A warrior cats fanfic)**

**2nd Place Winner: Will get two of their OC's as non-main characters (but they still appear often) in The New Rising (A warrior cats fanfic)**

**3rd Place Winner: Will get one of their OC's as a minor character in The New Rising (A warrior cats fanfic)**

**Good Luck! **

**-Burrfrost**

A broken home,

Dead mother, a far away father

Go back home?

I shouldn't bother

Two pebbles different from the rest,

Need to be washed away,

So I go and live with my love,

Happy as a dove

My kin dead from the one with sharp teeth,

From saving her love

Now I live in peace,

My two offsprings and my love

All together,

In the place where the snow gleams white

And the birds soar with great might

**This was made by... me!**


	2. Episode 1: What I'm looking for

**Making OC's with Burrfrost!**

"Hello, everyone! Today we will be learning some very important tips on making OC's." I say to everyone, smiling an inviting smile.

"So, first we will learn what I am looking for in those OC's of yours!" I hold up a thick sheet of paper and clear my throat, tapping the mic to test it. _Thump thump thump. _Echoes the mic.

"OK, so, I am not looking for the following:" I say, cracking my knuckles as I prepare to tell everyone.

"I'm not looking for the prettiest names, though you can if you want, just make sure you add a good description and it'll boost your chances of winning." I say, narrowing my dull blue-gray eyes at Cloversplash, who shifts her paws nervously. (By the way, the Erin Hunters made her, not me.)

"I'm not looking for special powers, though you can add them if you want, it's just that I'm not looking for them." I utter, staring sternly at Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. (As most of you know, I didn't make those three either.)

"And finally, I'm totally _not _looking for bland descriptions. I mean, who would?" I announce, then say, "*Cough* like *cough* Smokefoot *cough." (I didn't make him, either.)

Smokefoot hisses at me quietly, his fur bristling slightly.

"Well, it does say, Smokefoot- black tom." I point out in a know-it-all tone.

"This is what I _am _looking for." I say.

"First of all, what I'm _really _looking for, is a very good description about the cat. For instance, here's one of my OC's: Darkfur: Dark cream tabby tom with crystal blue eyes and light brown stripes." I say.

"See, Darkfur doesn't have a very pretty name, but he has a very detailed description."

"Anyway, I'm also looking for a gender. If it doesn't have a gender, it will NOT be considered, no matter how good the description is." I announce, while cats roll their eyes. They're probably wondering why I can't choose the gender. (Because then it wouldn't be their OC, now would it? They'd probably get mad, too...)

"I'm also looking for age. You don't have to include it, but it really would boost you up."

Then, a misty poof of cloud drifts down to the ground, and Bluestar pops out and starts doing the Chicken Dance. I roll my eyes, pretending I didn't see that.

"Also, I'm looking for a very detailed personality about the cat. For instance: Darkfur: A mysterious tom. No cat knows that much about him because he's so secretive. But that's only because his mother died. Once he warms up to you, though, he's very hilarious and playful. He can also be sweet and kind, but is often shy and worries a lot. He gets anxious too easily, though he's a great fighter and a loyal Clanmate. He is one of the best hunters in his Clan, and once he caught a giant vole the size of a small apprentice. He has relationship issues, so he can't really find a mate yet. He's hard to befriend because normally he walks away from you, muttering strange meows that no cat can understand but his siblings. Sometimes if you pester him enough, he'll give in and try to get to know you. So, how's _that _for a personality description?" I say, taking a deep breath as it was long and intense.

Cats all around me begin to cough, and then there's a green puff of smoke and every cat is gone.

"That's it for now, folks!" I say, winking as the screen on the TV turns black.

**Stay tuned next time for: Useful tips!**


	3. Episode 2: Useful tips for making OC's

**Making OC's with Burrfrost!**

"Hello, everyone! It's time to learn some useful tips for when you're making OC's. These tips could make you win! So listen carefully!" I say, smiling that smile all TV hosts do.

"So, first of all, let's talk about prefixes in your OC's name. Let's say, there is a queen named Stormcloud who gives birth to three kits. She names them Dogkit, Starkit and Carkit. Can anyone tell me what is wrong with these names?"

Whitestorm raises a paw, a book in the other.

"Yes, Whitestorm?" I ask.

"First of all, Dogkit would be an insult, considering that dogs are a cat's worst enemy. Second of all, what if Starkit becomes leader? Starstar isn't a very pretty name. Also, it would be offensive to StarClan since it's like naming you child God in the real world. And, cats don't know what cars are. They call them monsters. That would also be an insult because monsters are one of the main death causes or permanent injuries for the Clans." Whitestorm informs everyone, then goes back to reading his book.

"Correct." I tell him, smiling. (Also try not to name OC's with the prefix 'love.')

Then I say, "Also, when naming a warrior OC, be sure not to make it sound too dumb. For instance, who can make a better prefix for the following warrior names; Fallenpelt, Tailfrost and Fangfern?"

Then, Lionheart raises a paw.

"Lionheart." I say.

"Frostpelt, Tigerfrost and Mistyfern." Says Lionheart, shifting in his position to make himself look important.

"Very good, Lionheart." I utter.

"Now, let's say that three warriors are named these names: Rubymist, Sapphireheart and Diamondcloud. What are wrong with these names?" I nod to Bluestar.

"Cats don't know what gems are. But gold, golden, copper and silver are OK because they're considered colors." She meowed.

"Right." I said.

"Now, let's talk about suffixes. Remember not to make them sound idiotic. Let's say Bramblestar names four new warriors these names: Bluewonder, Grasswish, Dewtwilight and Minnowlove. What is wrong with these names?"

Dovewing raises a paw, and I nod my head to her.

"Bluewonder is just plain old dumb. I mean, seriously. DON'T name your OC's with the following suffixes: wonder, wish, twilight, love, sparkle, glitter or shimmer. There's more, but I'm sure our readers are smart enough to know not to use them." Says Dovewing.

I nod my head, smiling brightly and warmly.

"Alright! Time for a pop quiz!" I say eagerly.

"You don't have to answer these, but make sure you put your OC's with them if you haven't already posted them! Good luck to those who are taking it!"

I hand everyone a paper with questions on them written in black pen.

**Questions:**

**1. Is an OC with the name Carlove OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**2. Is an OC with the name Lovebreeze OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**3. Is an OC with the name Dogfoot OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**4. Is an OC with the name Stargleam OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**5. Is an OC with the name Mosspelt OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**6. Is an OC with the name Rubyfire OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**7. Is an OC with the name Yellowtwilight OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**8. Is an OC with the name Streamwish OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**9. Is an OC with the name Minnowstream OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**10. Is an OC with the name Jasminepetal OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**11. Is an OC with the name Lilacfur OK? If so, why? If not, how come?**

**12. Which OC has the better name? Fallenstorm or Snowleaf?**

**13. Which is the better description? Fireleaf1: Dark red tabby tom or Fireleaf2: Dark red tabby tom with amber eyes and dark cream stripes?**

**14. Which is the better personality description? Fireleaf1: Energetic tom. He's shy, too. Or Fireleaf2: An energetic young tom with a shy side.**

**15. Which is the better personality description? Fireleaf3: A young, energetic tom that can be shy at times, but once you get to know him he's a really friendly cat. Or Fireleaf4: An energetic tom that's shy, but if you become friends with him he's really nice.**

**Good luck on both the contest and the test!**

**-Burrfrost**


	4. Answers and a poem

Answers to the test:

**1. No. For one, it uses the prefix car. And for two, it uses the suffix love.**

**2. No. It uses the prefix love, and that isn't OK.**

**3. No. It uses the prefix of dog, so it isn't OK.**

**4. No. It uses the prefix star.**

**5. Yes. Moss and pelt are both OK. They are natural things and not offensive or dumb.**

**6. No. It uses the prefix ruby and that's a gemstone. **

**7. No. It uses the suffix twilight.**

**8. No. It has the suffix of wish.**

**9. Yes. Minnow and stream are both OK. They are natural things and not offensive or dumb.**

**10. Yes. Jasmine is a type of plant, not just a name. And petals are something that the jasmine flower has.**

**11. Yes. Lilac is a type of plant. And cats have fur, so fur is OK.**

**12. Snowleaf.**

**13. Fireleaf2.**

**14. Fireleaf2.**

**15. Fireleaf3.**

Poem:

Warm stones I did falter,

But the world I did alter

As I fell in love with a forbidden cat,

We had them, and that caused my spirit to fly out like a bat

The hurricane and the one that fell off of a bird,

The Clans they did herd,

To new places

Now I'm in the stars with the one that fell off of a bird,

And now my love,

From him I haven't heard

**This was written by... me!**


	5. Episode 3 Part 1: Reasonable and not

**Making OC's with Burrfrost!**

"Hello, everyone! Today we will be learning about what is reasonable and what isn't for your OC's!" I announce, grinning widely.

"First of all, don't have the description: Purple fur and rainbow eyes. Why not? Because those are unnatural colors for cats. Next, DON'T put this: Lionfur is a nice cat but he is mean. That's just dumb. I mean, he can't be nice _and _mean all at the same time! Try revising it: Lionfur is a kind cat, but he can be mean at times. See? Isn't that better? Now your readers won't get confused about your OC."

Lionblaze whispered something in my ear.

"Oh! I'm sorry, folks! I just realized that I have to make more chapters of Hollyleaf's Second Chance! Until next time, which is where we will continue, Burrfrost out!"


	6. Winners and a Poem

Hi, everyone! Today I will be announcing the winners! I had a very tough time figuring this all out, you guys are so good at making OC's! So, here goes: *gulps*

First Place Winner: Storm-eyes-osprey! Congrats! OC's that will appear in The New Rising: Shadowkit/song, Stormkit/heart, and Russetkit/breeze!

Second Place Winner: Wolfclaw of Mountain clan! Congrats! OC's that will appear in The New Rising: Wolfkit and Mintkit! (I'll need their warrior names as well)

Third Place: LightBrigadeCommander! Congrats! OC that will appear in The New Rising: Skystorm!

Extra Prizes: First Place Winner: Will get to read all of the new chapters before anyone else (if they want to) OR they can switch with one of the other winners. (if they want to)

Second Place Winner: Will get to decide what Clan the story takes place in. (if they want to)

Third Place Winner: Will get to choose the Clan leader's name, but nothing else. Just his/her name and gender. AND GENDER! (if they want to)

Poem: I was lost for many moons,

Then scooped out by chance,

Almost as if with spoons

Then I did return to my Clan,

Not willing to have ran,

When my secret spilled

Though I did miss my one true love,

I was happy, Yes, happy as a dove

THANKS TO ALL! By the way, The New Rising will come out whenever the second and third place winners tell me the stuff and whenever the first place winner agrees to his/her extra prizes. If the second and third place winners reject the extra prizes, then OK. Then I will wait for that answer. GOODBYE AND THANKS TO ALL WHO SUBMITTED THEIR OC'S! -Burrfrost


End file.
